This specification relates to computer-based animation and, in particular, to editable motion trajectories.
Computer animation software can be used to create three-dimensional (3D) computer animation models for special effects, films, television programs, and interactive applications such as video games. Computer animation models can include one or more objects that are represented using a collection of points in 3D space, the points being connected by various geometric entities, e.g., triangles, lines, and curved surfaces.